


Teeny Cupid

by Epiphanyx7



Series: How to Win Friends and SMASH! [3]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hulk Hugs (Marvel), POV Hulk (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: Where is Cupid? Did Cupid get smashed? WHO SMASHED CUPID? HULK WILL SMASH THEM. HULK WILL SMASH THEM DEAD.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Hulk, Hulk & Tony Stark
Series: How to Win Friends and SMASH! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/101930
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Teeny Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 is so goddamned awful I expect everyone in the world needs some fluff right now. So. *throws confetti* have some hulk hugs.

Bruce closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “God,” he mutters, nervous. “I really hope we aren’t making a mistake here.”

“It’ll be fine,” Tony says.

\--

This is a new thing:

Puny Banner says: Hulk, wake up.

Banner says: Hulk, no smash.

Banner says: No danger. 

This is a new thing.

Hulk wakes up, and there is no pain. No noise and no guns. No robots for smashing. Hulk opens his eyes and shiny-metal man is there, in his shiny-metal, and behind him is Cupid. Around them is green, green in all directions, lots of green and trees and up on top there is blue and the sun and it is warm.

No robots. No aliens. No men with guns.

Hulk says, “Smash?” and shiny-metal man laughs.

“Do you want to smash something, buddy?” Shiny metal asks. “Because I’ve got a couple of buildings nearby that are scheduled for demolition, if you wanna save me some money.”

Hulk does not know the words but he knows he will save Shiny-Metal from all the things. Shiny-Metal is a nice human, and a Venger. Shiny-Metal gives Hulk hamburgers and pie and says nice things.

“Smash,” Hulk says, happily.

The smash-buildings are a jump away. Hulk jumps, and there is noise from the jump. Noise from the smash. Noise from shiny-metal when he flies in the air, but it is a whoosh-noise. Not loud. Not like guns or like robots. Not like angry spaceships or angry planes. 

Teeny Cupid does not jump to the building. Hulk looks, but Teeny Cupid is not there. “Where?” he asks Shiny-Metal. Where is Cupid? Did Cupid get smashed? WHO SMASHED CUPID? HULK WILL SMASH THEM. HULK WILL SMASH THEM DEAD.

“Calm down, big guy!” Shiny-Metal shouts. “What’s going on-- talk to me, what’s happening in your head?”

“CUPID!” Hulk shouts. “WHO SMASHED CUPID. WHERE HE GO.”

Hulk smashes the building and cannot find Cupid, cannot find bad men. “WHERE?” Hulk shouts and then he hears a teeny tiny Venger-voice. 

Is Cupid. Is Shiny-Metal.

“I’m okay!” Cupid’s voice says, from Shiny-Metal’s head.

“WHERE CUPID?” Hulk asks. “WHERE? NO SEE. WHERE YOU GO?”

Shiny-Metal says, “Uh, he can’t fly, buddy. We left him back where you woke up?”

Hulk stops smashing. He remembers now-- one jump to the buildings. Teeny Cupid does not fly. “Oops,” says Hulk.

“Oops is right,” Shiny-Metal says, nodding. “I didn’t even notice.”

“--Because you’re a jerk,” Cupid’s voice says. “Don’t worry about me Hulk, I’ll be there in ten minutes tops.”

Hulk sits. A minute is a long time. Ten minutes is ten long times. Hulk does not want to wait. “We get?” He says, looking at Shiny-Metal.

“Sure thing, big guy! Want me to fly him over?”

Hulk looks. Shiny-Metal flies, up high. Very high. Cupid likes being up high, but Cupid falls. Cupid falls from up high and then Cap-Ten shouts and there is screaming and Hulk doesn’t like that.

“I get,” Hulk decides.

“Wait, are you--”

Hulk jumps.

One jump away is Cupid. One jump and he hears Teeny Tiny Cupid making big stomps in the green places. Hulk stomps too, because stomping is fun. Is smash! Smash with feet! Hulk stomps and then Cupid says “Hi!”

“Hi!” says Hulk. “Sorry. Sorry for leave. Hulk forget.”

“It’s okay, man. I wasn’t in any danger.”

Teeny Cupid is nice. Nicest Cupid ever. Hulk is so so sorry. Hulk looks at his feet, tries to remember the Banner-words. “Want carry?” he tries.

Cupid walks to Hulk and raises his arms. Is like Lizzie-Betty! Hulk remembers. “Hug?” Hulk says. Hug is nice, is soft-warm and gentle touches. Hulk puts arms around Teeny-Cupid and is gentle, careful, just like Betty.

Cupid has arms around Hulk’s neck and squeezes, gentle like Mama. “Thanks, big guy,” Cupid says. “I am not even sad I got left behind anymore.”

Hulk puts his hand under Cupid’s feet and lifts until Cupid is up, lifts so that Cupid is sitting on Hulk’s shoulder. “We go?” Hulk says. He is good at carrying Teeny Cupid. Hulk remembers all the time not to throw Cupid! Cupid does not have wings.

“Uh, are you gonna--”

Hulk jumps.

Teeny Cupid makes happy, Teeny-Cupid noises, sounds like “Woooooohoooo” and “Yeeeeeeaaaah” when Hulk jumps. Hulk puts his hand out so that when he lands, Teeny Cupid is still on Hulk’s shoulder. Teeny cupid turns to look at Hulk and smiles.

“Holy shit, that was AWESOME!” Cupid says. He throws both hands in the air and yells, “WOOOOO!”

Hulk smiles. He puts his hands in the air. (Gentle, Careful, because Cupid is standing up high, up high on Hulk’s shoulder.) “WOOO!” Hulk shouts.

\--

When Bruce wakes up, Tony shows him the picture.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in my writing folder, no idea when I wrote it but whatevs.


End file.
